The popularity of electronic messaging, particularly instant messaging, continues to grow. Users increasingly share electronic media content items such as electronic images, audio, and video with each other. Users also increasingly utilize their mobile devices to communicate with each other using chat and message programs. Over time, a user may accumulate a large amount of media content associated with various events and time periods. Embodiments of the present disclosure address the generation of collections of such content, as well as other issues.